Shizzy the Buxom Blonde!
by Nimbiose
Summary: De-anon from the LJ Kink Meme. Prompt asked for Izaya/fem!Shizuo. Smut ahead.


**Shizzy the Buxom Blonde**

**Summary.** De-anon from the LJ Kink Meme. Prompt asked for Izaya/fem!Shizuo. Smut ahead.  
><strong>Rating.<strong> M  
><strong>Disclaimer.<strong> Drrr! is not mine.  
><strong>Warnings.<strong> Genderbender with fem!Shizuo, het sex.  
><strong>AN.** old fic is old - a year, give or take. finally decided to de-anon after considering for a very long time. anyhow, will be doing this for a couple more fics, probably. also, i haven't gotten around to fully editing this yet.

* * *

><p>Orihara Izaya had always managed to get on Heiwajima Shizuka's nerves. It was something he excelled at.<p>

Way before Shizuka even remembers meeting him, Izaya has a vague memory of pulling on a brunette girl's pigtails and getting a rock thrown straight at him, resulting a in a black eye.

After that, his memories drift off to Shibuya before his return to Ikebukuro and meeting _her_ again. She'd dyed her hair blonde, by then, and cut it short, while still keeping a feminine flair. Inwardly, Izaya wept for the loss of the long tresses, although he approved of the change in color. Blonde suited her.

She'd matured from being the snot-nosed, noisy brat he'd met. She was tall, taller than the shortest guys but only reaching Izaya's chin (which made her the perfect size for him, something he quickly catalogued within his mind before refusing to admit he'd ever thought of it). She'd also filled out nicely; even though she was still a teen, she was curvy and built, and Izaya was sure more than one boy had fantasized about her before (himself not included of course. She had yet to meet his full standards back then, although he'd readily admit she was easy on the eyes).

But the other boys in Izaya's school _would_ fantasize about her. Well, at least until they fully saw her in action. In Izaya's case, he wasn't introduced to the full character that was Heiwajima Shizuka until their second year.

It had been completely unexpected: Kadota had asked him for some help cleaning up after gym, Izaya agreed and let Kadota do all the work while he talked about his problems (and really, Izaya should start charging for all the sessions they'd had so far, he was a _great_ psychologist) when they heard the screams coming from the field. As they hurried over, most of the soccer team was running in the opposite direction.

Surprised, the two males stared at each other before continuing their treck. The site that met them took Izaya's breath away. One of the benches that made up the bleachers had been taken right off, and was currently being brandished by an enraged blonde as a weapon against two sleazy looking fellows, who looked like they were about to wet themselves. Standing at a wary distance but yelling encouragement stood a trio of girls. Closer than them, a practically salivating Shinra was videotaping the entire event. Shizuka was blissfully unaware of the panty-shots he was getting (even though Shinra was _entirely_ devoted to Celty, he was a growing boy and hey, who could blame him if his best friend was a hot blonde?) and yelling obscenities at the men who had by then turned tail and ran.

The next morning, Shizuka was greeted with a pair of hands wrapping around her waist before firmly grasping her breasts. With a cry, she turned around, only to meet red eyes and a smirk.

"Mornin' Shizu-chan!"

And Shizuka saw red.

This type of greeting from Izaya became a custom between them, which usually resulted in damaged school property, more videos for Shinra and a dismayed Kadota. Even after they graduated, Izaya made a point of bothering Shizuka as much as he could.

At least, until that little misunderstanding with the bank robbery, and_ really,_ Izaya thought she was making too big of a deal out of it. It certainly shouldn't require throwing vending machines and stop signs at him every time they met, right? Right.

But despite his claims of hating little Shizu-chan (for, much to her and his chagrin, she still remained the same petite figure that would fit quite snugly in his embrace), he had to admit she'd certainly grown.

Hmm, yes, she'd grown quite nicely, if his latest grope was anything to go by. He actually massaged them a bit, attempting to guess at their size (definitely a C, at least, and he was quite positive she was in the D-range but…) when he froze, realizing there had been no battle cry from the girl (woman, now, no matter how young she seemed) and no piece of infrastructure flung at him yet.

Cautiously, and despite himself, Izaya brought his head down to her shoulder and heard small pants. Taken aback, he quickly twirled her around, so that they were now facing each other. Her face was absolutely red, and her breath was coming out in small puffs of air. Izaya was further perplexed when something akin to a moan left her lips, before she buried her face in his chest.

Glancing around, just to make sure this wasn't some sort of practical joke, Izaya looked back down at the woman he had in his embrace (as he had predicted, she fit _perfectly_, damn it). He shifted his arms lightly, fully intent on getting away before having to endure anymore strange behaviour from his least favourite human, when her strong grip stopped him. He looked back down, and nearly gulped when he found round brown eyes dazedly staring up at him, and glossy, pink lips practically begging him to kiss them. Then she frowned, and pouted (not that she'd ever admit it), making those lips look all the more inviting as she pressed herself even closer to him (and Izaya had to wonder if perhaps she was trying to make him lose his cool on purpose, only taking a completely different approach than normal. He'd always wondered if Shizu-chan would be able to use his feminine charms against him, when she finally realized she had them).

"You did this," she breathed, "now fix it,"

And then she kissed him, hard and fast and messy, and not at all romantic, but Izaya found that he didn't particularly care that she was not as good as others he'd been with in the past, and closed his eyes anyway.

A few minutes later and they were in his apartment, her against his door and running her hands through his black hair in a very soothing manner, as he divested both of them. While he simply had to throw his coat and shirt off before undoing his pants, Izaya was finding dealing with the buttons on both her black vest and blouse a very taxing procedure.

Shizuka certainly seemed to agree with him, as she shoved him off with an animalistic growl, ripping through the clothing herself before shimmying out of her skirt, standing before him in only her undergarments.

Seeing the spectacle before him, Izaya pulled her in for another harsh kiss as he manoeuvred both of them to his bedroom. While Shizuka was set on the bed, Izaya finished taking off his pants. Then he turned back to his partner, who looked positively sinful in nothing but red, silky underwear (and he'd have to tease her about that later) biting her lip up at him, and her golden hair (which she'd grown long again) splayed behind her like a halo.

And Izaya was on her again, kissing and biting and sucking and harsh and real, just like their strange relationship had always been, because in someway Izaya saw her as his equal, perhaps due to her amazing strength, perhaps not, but he could bring himself to really fight her and be harsh like he'd never been able to with other women.

With a click, her bra was off, and Izaya found his hands quite literally full, before moving down and sucking and playing with her nipples, his cock hardening at the delicious sounds she made and the feeling of her hands in his hair.

And soon it was nothing but speed and roughness and skin, as their final layers of clothing were removed and it was all _hot hot hot_ and pants and moans and screams, before-

Completion.

**-o-**

Izaya woke up with blonde hair all over his face, which he blew off before sitting up and glancing at the woman laying peacefully asleep in his bed. Scratching his head and yawning, Izaya decided to think about the possible repercussions of last night later, as he grinned mischievously and ducked under the covers.

Soon, his hands made their way to their newfound favourite place, and groped.

"IZAAAYAAAA!"

And Ikebukuro was greeted with another day of flying vending machines and psychotic laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN.** criticism on the smut scene appreciated - to this day i cannot fully write the mechanics of sex OTL


End file.
